Bruised
by Chidori R. Fullbuster
Summary: Set before 'Silly Love Songs'. Finn decides to take his anger out on Kurt. How will Blaine react? And what happens when Kurt finds out Blaine's life isn't picture perfect?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm currently going through editing these chapters for errors. I'm going to be doing this with all of my stories.**

Finn walked into their room, chucking his backpack toward the wall. Anger blazed brilliantly in his eyes as he glared at Kurt, who was reading the latest issue of _Vogue_ on his bed, smiling at whatever he was reading. "Why are you so damn happy?" Finn demanded.

"Oh, it's this article about the proper way to care for your skin," Kurt gushed. "You wouldn't believe-"

Finn knocked the magazine out of his stepbrother's hand. "You think I care?" Finn sneered. "You think I give a damn about all the faggy stuff you're into?"

Kurt flinched at the word. Seriously, he had just gotten home from Dalton for the weekend and had started reading. "What's your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is that both girlfriends I've ever had both cheated on me." He glared at Kurt. "And you. You're off at your perfect school, living your perfect life," he spat. "You're gay! Your life shouldn't be this easy and it damn sure shouldn't be easier than mine!"

"Finn, calm down!" Kurt stood up, staring up at the taller teen in alarm.

"Don't tell me to 'calm down', fag!" Finn hissed, punctuating the last word with a blow to Kurt's jaw. Kurt stumbled back, a brilliant bruise blossoming against his pale skin. Finn felt a rush of appreciation at the pain he was causing the other boy. He threw another hit, leaving a perfect purple mark in its wake.

"Finn, stop!" Kurt shrieked, tears streaming down his face.

He stared down at the sobbing teen. "Fine," he responded indifferently. "I'll finish later." With that, he turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Kurt collapsed on his bed, clutching his sides as he sobbed.

"Imma get your heart racin' in my skin tight jeans,

Be your teenage dream tonight.

Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans,

Be your teenage dream tonight."

Blaine, Kurt thought, reaching for his phone.

**Hey, want to go get some coffee with me? -HP4Life**

Kurt smiled through his tears, wincing from the pain in his jaw and cheek as he did so.

**Sure, just let me get ready. -Caged**

**K. Be there in a bit. -HP4Life**

Kurt rolled out of bed, looking into his mirror and cringing. Two angry bruises stood out; one under his right eye and one on his left jaw. With a sigh, he sat down at his vanity and picked up a bottle of concealer, flawlessly covering the bruises. Afterwards, in a very un-Kurt like manner, he pulled on a black v-neck, a pair of black skinny jeans, and his pair of black Converse. He left his room, taking the stairs two at a time. He grabbed his jacket off the hook by the front door, pulling it on as he walked out. To his pleasure, Blaine's car was already in the driveway. He hurried over to the care, yanking the door open so he could get in.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, pulling out of the driveway.

"What do you mean?" Kurt responded innocently.

"Your hair's a wreck, and I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've seen you wear a t-shirt."

Kurt stayed silent, staring out of the window. Blaine's eyes flickered over to him a few times as he waited for an answer. "It's nothing, Blaine."

Blaine pulled into the parking lot of Starbucks and turned off the car. He twisted in his seat, locking eyes with Kurt. "Why are you lying, Kurt?" He asked sadly, reaching a hand out to stroke the younger teen's cheek.

Kurt flinched as Blaine's thumb slid over the bruise under his eye. The older boy noticed, shifting his eyes to that spot. "It's nothing," Kurt repeated, biting his lower lip, ignoring the other teen's previous question.

Blaine pulled his hand back, his eyes widening slightly as he realized what was wrong. He immediately turned the car back on, pulling out of the lot, the thought of coffee completely out of his mind.

-break- -break- -break- -break- -break- -break- -break-

"Where are we at?" Kurt asked as they finally pulled into the driveway of what could only be described as a mansion. They had been driving for almost an hour in complete silence, since Blaine had refused to answer his demands to know where they were going.

"My house," Blaine answered as he turned off the car, got out and he started walking toward the door. Kurt, seeing no other option, got out and followed him.

Kurt felt his mouth drop open as they walked into the foyer. The floor was a gorgeous black marble tile. The walls were a dark shade of scarlet, which went beautifully with the floor. An extremely elaborate chandelier hung from the ceiling, casting off faucets of light. To top it all off, a black, wrought iron spiral staircase looped around the chandelier on its descent from the second floor.

Blaine took his hand, leading him up the stairs. "Blaine," Kurt murmured, still slightly awestruck. "What're we doing?" The older teen still didn't respond. So Kurt took to simply staring at everything around him. There was straight music painted on the walls. Like, complete pieces of music, signs, notes, and all that jazz, lining the hallway, begging for someone to play it. "Who did all of this?"

"I did," Blaine whispered, his free hand trailing along the music. "It's my floor of the house." He pulled Kurt into what could have only been his bedroom. The carpet was an incredibly plush burgundy color. The walls were gold with silver music painted across them. Stacks of books dominated one corner while the other was dedicated to a wide variety of musical instruments; all of which Kurt was certain Blaine could play. Tucked in the corner diagonal from the books was a huge, circular bed, fitted with black, silk covers. Blaine motioned for him to sit on the bed, letting go of his hand in the process as he walked through a door that was next to the top of the bed.

Kurt crawled to the center of the bed, lying down with a contented sigh. No, he still didn't know what Blaine wanted, but he honestly didn't feel a need to be worried about it. He knew what Blaine was doing now. He decided to just close his eyes and deal with the consequences. He felt the mattress dip besides him a few seconds later. He opened one eye lazily to see Blaine sitting beside him, holding a damp washcloth. He begrudgingly sat up, letting the older teen run the rag over his face, removing the traces of concealer.

"Fuck," Blaine swore softly under his breath as he took in the nearly black bruises on the countertenor's face. "Who did this to you?" Blaine felt tears sting at his eyes as he stared at the marks, swearing vengeance on whoever has caused them.

The sight of Blaine's eyes filling with tears tripped Kurt like a switch. He ended up in Blaine's lap, sobbing his heart out as he explained what had happened. Blaine's arms wrapped protectively around the younger teen, hugging him tightly as he cried, a few of his own tears escaping. Blaine didn't have anything to say. He couldn't preach 'courage' in this situation. He hadn't even ever experienced something remotely close to what Kurt was going through. All he could do was cling to the boy who was on the verge of breaking and hope for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**.

Kurt found himself curled up in the blankets of Blaine's bed, eyes swollen and red from crying, waiting on the other boy to bring him something to eat like he had promised. He was currently thankful that he had a friend he could tell everything to without them automatically going off the deep end. Kurt sighed heavily, running his fingers through his unstyled mess of hair. Right, Blaine was only doing this because he was his friend. Not because he was actually in love with him, no. That would be way too simple and way too cliché for Kurt's taste.

"Hey." Blaine walked in, carrying a mug of hot chocolate and a huge chocolate chip muffin on a tray. He sat next to Kurt, balancing the tray on his lap. Kurt reached over, grabbing the muffin. They sat in silence, the only sound coming from Kurt's quiet swallows and the continuous 'clink' of porcelain on metal when Kurt set his mug back onto the tray after taking a sip of cocoa. "Thank you," Kurt muttered when he finished. Blaine moved the tray, setting it on his nightstand.

"You need to tell someone." Blaine lied down, looking up at Kurt.

"I already did," Kurt responded, staring at a spot on the wall across the room. "I told you. No one else needs to know." He lied down as well, rolling on his side to face Blaine. "I understand why he's doing it. I'm just going to let him do it."

Blaine turned his head, confusion and outrage in his hazel eyes. "Why?"

"Finn doesn't know how to deal with his emotions when they get out of hand. Right now, he's trying to find a way to vent without hurting himself, Rachel, or Puck. He did this," Kurt gestured to the bruises, which were starting to take a green and black tinge around the edges. "out of rage for not knowing a better way to deal with another girlfriend cheating on him. He doesn't hate me. Yeah, we've had some difficult times, but we've gotten through it. And we'll get through this one too." Kurt gave a resigned sort of shrug. "He'll come to his senses eventually and apologize."

Blaine stared at the countertenor, slightly awestruck. "You're willing to do that for him?" He asked, shocked by Kurt's selflessness.

"He's my brother now; of course I'm willing to do that for him." Kurt slid closer to Blaine, resting his head on the other teen's chest. "Do you mind?"

"No," Blaine sighed. "I really don't." He unconsciously brought a hand up to stroke at Kurt's hair, feeling his eyes flutter shut.

-break- -break- -break- -break- -break- -break- -break-

Blaine woke alone in his bed. He sat up and let out a frustrated breath, irritated with himself for thinking Kurt would stick around. The lead Warbler felt his heart crack as he thought about the bruised boy. No one deserved what he had gone through. Blaine felt anger blaze throughout his body. It was immediately replaced with a surge of reality. Kurt didn't want him to protect him. He wanted him to be there as a friend.

And what a great friend I am, Blaine thought bitterly. I'm falling in love with a guy, who obviously only thinks of me as a friend, not to mention he doesn't even have the courtesy to leave me a note to say he's leaving.

"Um, Blaine?" The boy jerked his head toward the door leading into his bathroom. Kurt stood in the doorway, burgundy towel wrapped around his waist. "Do you have any clothes I could borrow? I really don't want to put back on my dirty clothes…" he trailed off, his cheeks flushing pink from embarrassment.

"Sure," Blaine said breathlessly, tearing his eyes away from the drops of water trailing down the younger boy's surprisingly defined chest. He grabbed a pair of boxers, sleep pants, and a t-shirt from his nightstand, tossing them to Kurt. The other teen thanked him before retreating into the bathroom again.

Blaine grabbed the nearest pillow and bit it, trying to keep from screaming in frustration. It wasn't right. He wanted Kurt in some of the worst ways possible, but he was just a friend. Friends aren't supposed to think of their friends like that, the curly haired teen scolded himself.

The door opened again, revealing Kurt with a distasteful expression on his injured features. Even bruised, he pulled off his 'bitch please' expression perfectly. "Harry Potter clothes, Blaine? Seriously?"

Blaine reevaluated what he had given the other teen. A scarlet shirt with the Gryffindor crest and lion on it in gold. The pants were black with the traditional Hogwarts crest on the left thigh. "It's not that bad," Blaine chuckled.

"There are Golden Snitches on the boxers." Kurt glared at the older boy as he doubled over laughing.

"You'll be fine." Blaine wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. "You still look…" He stopped abruptly, all signs of amusement gone.

"'I still look' what?" Kurt questioned, trying to get the other teen to meet his gaze.

"Nothing," Blaine answered, standing up quickly. "If you don't want to go home tonight, it's fine if you stay here. Just make sure you call your dad and let him know: I don't want the police breaking down my door in their attempts to find you if you don't." He turned back for a moment to flash Kurt a smile before walking out his bedroom door. "I'll be right back."

Kurt sighed before retrieving his phone from his jeans on the floor. He dialed his house phone, hoping that Finn wouldn't be the one to answer.

"Hello?" Burt's gruff voice came over the earpiece and Kurt almost cheered in relief.

"Hey, Daddy," Kurt said, his voice still holding on to a semblance of happiness. "I have a question for you."

Burt laughed under his breath, used to his son's antics when he wanted something. "What is it, son?"

"Finn and I had a teeny disagreement earlier," Kurt stated, forcing the cheer to stay in his voice. "And I think it'd be best if we had a little bit of time apart from each other. Do you mind if I stay the night with Blaine?"

"No, I don't mind." Burt sounded concerned. "What did you and Finn fight about?"

"Oh, it was just something stupid," Kurt said nonchalantly. "We should both be over it by tomorrow."

"Alright kid, take care. Love you."

"Love you too, Dad." Kurt hung up and checked the time: 5:29. He set his phone onto Blaine's nightstand, wondering where the other boy had gone off to.

He walked out of the room, walking down the hallway. He paused outside of a door when he heard the rhythmic 'click' of a blade against marble. He slowly opened the door, slightly shocked to see Blaine standing at the counter of an extremely modern kitchen, dicing tomatoes. "Hey you," he called softly.

Blaine looked up from what he was doing, a small smile on his face. "Hey," he greeted. He used the blade of the knife to scoop the tomatoes into the bowl next to him. He then proceeded to use a spoon to toss the salad. "So are you staying the night?"

Kurt walked over, suddenly feeling nervous. "Yeah, I am."

Blaine looked up, full out grinning at Kurt. "Fun."

**Okay, second chapter up. I was honestly shocked by the amount of feedback I got for this story. Thank you all! Since I really planned on this being a one-shot, if you have any ideas for what I could do in this story, please let me know. Reviews = Love. ~C.Y.R.**


	3. Chapter 3

After Blaine finished his salad, he grabbed a pack of Oreos from the cabinet. He led Kurt down the hallway to his living room. The walls were emerald with silver and gold trimming. An expanded, rounded black suede sofa was set in front of an enormous flat screen T.V. The floor was black marble like downstairs. The corner of the room was set up like a concession stand at the movies: a popcorn machine stood proudly on the black marble counter between the coffee/espresso machine and a blender. An ice cream freezer was next to the fridge, which stood next to an extensive selection of chocolate and candy bars.

Kurt's mouth dropped open in shock as he took in everything in the room. "When do you use all of this stuff?"

"At least every other weekend I try to have the Warblers over for some team bonding." Blaine shrugged. "You always leave for the weekend and I don't want you to feel obliged to miss seeing your friends and family."

"Thanks," Kurt mumbled gratefully, sitting on the couch. He leaned back, resting his head on the cushion. "Hey Blaine, I have a question."

"Hm," Blaine asked, taking a seat next to the countertenor, setting his pack of Oreos on the wrought iron coffee table in front of them.

"Where are your parents?" Kurt turned his head to face his friend. The older teen had suddenly gone tense, his hands clenched into fists.

"Probably downstairs hosting a gala, being the charming host and hostess they've always been," Blaine answered venomously, a disgusted look twisting his normally handsome features. "They try not to have too much to do with me; that's why I…" his voice trailed off, his lips still jerking as he silently snarled, losing himself in his thoughts.

Kurt couldn't help but stare in awe as Blaine's dapper façade shattered around him, revealing a pure emotion Kurt never expected to see on the other boy's face: anger. "I'm sorry I brought it up," the younger teen spoke softly, his fingers reaching out, brushing a few stray curls away from his crush's forehead.

That simple gesture brought Blaine out of whatever scenario he had been playing in his head. His features relaxed. "Don't apologize," Blaine scolded him, a small smile bringing back his usually cheery demeanor. "This isn't about me. This is about you." He turned in his seat, facing Kurt, and regretted it almost instantly. Those eyes, which had turned a beautiful grayish green color, were giving him a look of such unadulterated concern that he heard his own heart give off a resounding 'crack'. "Why are you so worried about me anyway? You have enough going on already."

"You're always making sure I'm alright. I feel bad for never checking to make sure you are too." Kurt shifted closer to Blaine. "I've been so wrapped up in my own problems-"

"Which I can't blame you for," Blaine commented.

Kurt smile softly before continuing. "That I haven't even thought that you might be having your own problems." He was even closer at this point, his legs boldly draped across Blaine's lap.

Blaine felt his heart swell as he locked eyes with the countertenor. "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now," he whispered, bringing a hand up to caress the younger boy's cheek, careful to avoid the bruise there.

"Then why don't you?" Kurt asked in a breathy voice, his heart going into double time.

"I don't want to push you into anything you don't want," Blaine responded, dropping his hand. "I don't want to be another Karofsky."

Kurt rolled his eyes, his cheeks slightly flushed at the sentiment. "Blaine, you could _never_ be another Karofsky." And with that, he closed the distance between them, appreciating how Blaine's lips fit against his own. It was clumsy, messy, and inexperienced, but, as they separated, they both felt it was perfect.

Blaine felt the grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth painfully, but he couldn't help it. He had just kissed Kurt. He wanted to start doing cartwheels and back flips down the street, screaming at the top of his lungs that he had just _kissed_ Kurt freakin' Hummel!

Kurt felt a warm bubbling sensation building up within him. He beamed, barely noticing how it agitated his bruises. He had kissed Blaine! He had just _kissed_ the amazingly handsome teen he had fallen for almost the moment he met him.

"Can I be honest?" Kurt asked quietly, unable to stop smiling.

"You usually always are," Blaine smirked, his hand grabbing Kurt's and squeezing it slightly.

"I don't completely understand where this leaves us." Kurt shrugged uncertainly. "I mean, I come to you when I have problems, you hold me when I cry, I'm wearing your clothes, and we just kissed. What are we?"

"Well, I'm hoping that you'll agree to be my boyfriend." Blaine's gleeful smile was mixed with a slight bit of fear. "So, will you?"

Kurt stared at him for a moment, his mouth, once again, agape. "You call that a proposal? Oh Blaine, you're hopeless!" He sighed, giving Blaine a disbelieving look, causing the older teen to stop smiling. Kurt's lips just crooked up even more. "But, yes. Yes. Wizard God, _yes_!"

Blaine laughed, kissing his, now, boyfriend again. "So, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Kurt answered thoughtfully. "Do you have _Mulan_?"

Blaine gave a shocked gasp, staring wide eyed at the brunette. "You have to ask if I have _Mulan_? There is so much you have to learn about me." Blaine stood up, pulling Kurt up as he did so. "Of course I have it. It's just in my room because I brought with me to school this past week so I could watch it in my dorm." They walked out of the living room back to Blaine's room, Kurt giggling as he did.

"You're into Disney movies?" Kurt asked, finding it extremely adorable because of how masculine Blaine seemed.

"Very much so," Blaine nodded. "I even do guitar covers of Disney songs." He blushed slightly at this confession.

"You have to play one for me one of these days," Kurt informed him. "Or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I take all of your styling products so you can't gel your hair down." Kurt grinned maniacally as he took in Blaine's shocked expression. Laughing, he looked down to where he had tossed his phone earlier, surprised to see the red light blinking, indicating that he had a message. He picked up his phone, seeing multiple missed calls and texts from his dad, Carole, and various members of New Directions ranging from twenty minutes to less than a minute ago.

Worry seeped through his happiness. He called his dad back promptly, taken slightly aback when the phone rang only once before his old man answered.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Kurt demanded as soon as his father said hello.

"Kurt," the older man spoke, sounding tired, anxious, and upset. "You need to come down to the hospital."

"Why?" Kurt choked out: hospitals held bad experiences for him. They were always the place where he had to say good bye.

Burt let out a shaky breath. "Finn's in ICU for some pretty bad injuries."

"How'd he get hurt?" Kurt inquired shrilly, reaching out and grabbing Blaine's hand, leaving the other boy confused. The last two words from Burt's mouth left Kurt paralyzed in fear:

"Attempted suicide."

A/N: Yes I know, it took me forever, but I usually start piecing this story together during school and I've actually been paying attention lately. *gasp* So, cliffhanger, yay! Reviews = Love ~C.Y.R.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Shania Twain's song 'Any Man of Mine'.**

Blaine cursed silently to himself as he drove down the road, trying to get to the hospital as quickly as possible for Kurt's sake. He half-glanced at his boyfriend, who was curled up in the seat next to him, hands shoved into the pockets of the jacket he had thrown on. Kurt was obviously broken up about his step-brother being in the hospital. Blaine, on the other hand, wasn't sure how he felt about the whole situation. Yeah, he had hung out with Kurt and Finn before and Finn always seemed like a really cool guy. But now, Blaine almost felt like Finn deserved the pain he had just put himself through.

"Stop here," Kurt croaked, breaking through the older teen's monologue. Blaine, half-glancing at the other boy in a very confused manner, pulled into the parking lot of Wal-Mart, snagging a parking space near the front of the store. Kurt jumped out, quickly making his way to the doors. Blaine reclined his seat back, closing his eyes.

He decided that, yes, he was upset that Finn was hurt. Finn, regardless of how much of a dick he had been, shouldn't want to die. Blaine ran a hand through his ungelled hair, sighing. However, with Finn in his currently unstable emotional state, he didn't feel comfortable with Kurt being around him.

Kurt got back in the car, the trademark opaque bag around his wrist. Blaine sat his seat back up and pulled out of the lot, making his way toward the hospital. At the first red light, he turned to face Kurt. The countertenor was applying liberal amounts of concealer onto his bruises, blending the makeup into his skin smoothly. Blaine turned back to the now green light, trying to keep the overwhelming sadness from showing. "So, you don't plan on letting them what happened?"

Kurt stopped for a moment to glare at his boyfriend. "No, I don't. I'm not telling them unless Finn does." He went back to covering his blemishes.

They rode the rest of the way in a huffy silence. When they got out of the car at the hospital, Blaine took Kurt's hand into his. They ran hand-in-hand into the lobby of the emergency room waiting area, where they were immediately intercepted by Burt and Carole.

"Dad, what's wrong with Finn? Did he say why he did it?" Kurt demanded as he pulled a puffy eyed, tear stained Carole into a hug.

"Yeah, he said he felt insignificant because of Rachel and Quinn both cheating on him," Burt said, looking extremely uneasy. "The doctors just put him into a drug induced coma because he kept trying to rip the stitches and I.V. out of his arms."

Kurt's expression became stony. "Oh, right." He released Carole from his embrace. "So, I'm guessing you two are going to stay the night here to make sure Finn's alright?"

Carole nodded tearfully. "We want to be there when he wakes up. Will you stay with us?"

"I would, but I wouldn't want to overcrowd his room. Plus, regardless of him being in life threatening danger, we're really not on the best of terms." Kurt looked sullen. "It may not be best for me to be there when he wakes up."

Burt and Carole nodded their agreement. "What did you even argue about?" Burt asked.

Kurt stayed silent for a moment. "Wait until Finn's stable again; then ask him."

His father and step-mom nodded their agreement. "Blaine," Burt addressed his son's friend. "Thanks for taking care of my son for me."

"It's no problem at all, sir." Blaine smiled. "Oh, Mr. Hummel, there's something I'm going to need to talk to you about after this whole ordeal."

"Alright," the older man said, slightly shocked. They all exchanged goodbyes before Blaine and Kurt headed out again.

Once they were back in the car, Kurt drew his legs up to his chest, his head resting on his knees. Blaine reached a hand out, rubbing soothing circles across his boyfriend's back. "I'm fine," Kurt sighed, stretching his body out. "Let's just go home."

Blaine couldn't suppress a grin at that simple statement. "You think of my house as a home?"

Kurt flushed scarlet. "Forget it," he muttered, looking away from the boy next to him.

"I won't," Blaine responded softly, as he pulled out of the parking lot of the hospital. "I felt more comfortable there the few hours I spent with you than I have my entire life. For the first time, it didn't feel like a cell." While he spoke, his right hand drifted to Kurt's, lacing their fingers together.

Kurt felt unusual warmth spreading through his body that could only be expressed as joy. "I wasn't thinking when I said that," he admitted. "I just said it."

"Well, I honestly don't mind." Blaine replied.

The trip back to Blaine's house comfortably silent; at least until the last few minutes of the trip when Kurt decided the radio was necessary. When the strains of a familiar song came on, Blaine couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "I thought all you listened to was Broadway and ballads," he teased, giving his boyfriend's hand a squeeze.

"It's my guilty pleasure," Kurt admitted, shrugging, leaning back into his seat. The music got louder and Kurt sang along:

_"Any man of mine better be proud of me._

_Even when I'm ugly he still better love me_

_And I can be late for a date that's fine,_

_But he better be on time._

_Any man of mine'll say it fits just right_

_When last year's dress is just a little too tight._

_And anything I do or say better be okay_

_When I have a bad hair day._

_And if I change my mind_

_A million times_

_I wanna hear him say,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. yeah, yeah I like that way!_

_Any man of mine better walk the line._

_Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time._

_I need a man who knows, how the story goes._

_He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin',_

_Breath takin', earthquakin' kind!_

_Any man of mine."_

The car pulled into the driveway. Blaine turned to face Kurt, a cheeky smirk on his face. "Do I fit that description?" He asked in mock concern.

Kurt smiled, leaning in to give his boyfriend a sweet, chaste kiss. "Yes, I would say you do."

**A/N: So yeah, weekend at Blaine's house! I get the feeling the chapters dealing with their weekend are going to be pure cotton candy fluff drizzled with angst sauce. But, in any case, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Reviews = Love! ~C.Y.R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee**

Kurt and Blaine walked back into the foyer, hand in hand, grinning like fools. However, Blaine's smile slid off his face as soon as he saw the man standing in front of the stairs, talking on his cell phone. They heard the man say 'bye' before he turned to them, a look of surprise on his face. "Blaine," he called, walking up to his son. "You didn't join your mother and me downstairs for dinner like we requested."

"I had already made plans to go get coffee with Kurt," Blaine answered stiffly, squeezing Kurt's hand a little bit tighter. "I wasn't going to be back in time for dinner. I told you that."

"Did you?" The older man mused, fidgeting with the cuff of his shirt sleeve. His eyes, which were the exact same as Blaine's, showed a glimmer of disinterest as he spoke to his only child. "I don't recall. Well, it doesn't matter. You will join us for breakfast tomorrow morning at 9 a.m. sharp." He glanced at Kurt, his lip curling slightly when he noticed his son holding hands with another boy. "And, if you must, bring your pet." Without another word, Mr. Anderson departed.

Blaine and Kurt were halfway up the staircase before Kurt lost it. "_Pet?_" he hissed vehemently. "Do I look like you have me on a leash? Where does he-,"

The lead Warbler placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's cheek. "I'm sorry about that." He looked down, not meeting Kurt's gaze. "He basically treats anyone below his station like an animal. I'm so sorry you had to meet him."

Kurt felt his anger drain out of him. He pulled Blaine into his arms, squeezing him tightly. "It's alright. I don't mind."

Blaine pulled out of Kurt's arms, sighing slightly. "That's not the worst he does." Blaine shrugged it off, sitting on his bed. "But like I said, this isn't about me, this is about you."

"Blaine," Kurt sat next to his boyfriend, taking his hands into his own. "If we want this to work, it can't just me about me. I need to know if you're having any conflictions too."

The older teen stayed still for a moment. Then, he shrugged off his shirt, his eyes closed as he waited for Kurt's reaction.

The countertenor couldn't move. The well defined muscles on his boyfriend's back were covering in scars. Short, shiny burgundy burns were sporadically placed around his back, connected with the fresh scarlet cuts that could have only been left by a knife or sword. Raised pink welts with purple or red centers in between everything else suggested a whip had been brought to him.

Some of the scars extended halfway down his arms. Kurt felt his own eyes fill with tears as he took in his love's abused body. He reached out his hand, his fingers ghosting over a burn on the other boy's shoulder. Blaine tensed under the other's touch, expecting an outcry of disgust or rejection.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered softly, his fingers still trailing over the scars. "Look at me."

"What?" He looked up, blinking tears out of his eyes.

"You're beautiful," Kurt told him, ducking his head to press a kiss against the burn on his shoulder before coming back up and kissing him chastely on the lips.

Blaine's resolve to stay calm crumbled right then and there. Much like Kurt had done earlier, he collapsed into his boyfriend's arms, crying the last four tears of pain out on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt rubbed his back gently, pressing kisses against his forehead.

They stayed like until Blaine ran out of tears to cry. As he brought his head up to wipe away his tears, Kurt spoke up. "You don't need to be here."

"I don't have a choice," Blaine replied thickly, resting his head against Kurt's shoulder again.

"Yes you do," Kurt argued. "Blaine, this goes beyond normal abuse. They're _torturing_ you! You have to tell someone."

Blaine stayed silent for a moment before looking up at Kurt, his hazel eyes full of sadness, desperation, and a little bit of stubbornness. "I did," he said, reciting Kurt from their conversation earlier. "I told _you_. No one else needs to know."

"Blaine," Kurt growled. "You have to tell someone! What they're doing to you is just sick!"

"Fine, I'll make you a deal." Blaine took a deep breath, taking one of Kurt's hands into his. "Tell Burt and Carole the truth about what happened with Finn and I'll report my parents."

Kurt stared at the smug, yet scared look on the other boy's face. "My situation is completely different than yours! This is a one time thing!" He pointed to the bruises on his face that were covered with makeup. "This," he gestured to the mess of contours that decorated his boyfriend's back. "Has been going on a lot longer. You need help."

"So do you. I'll get help when you do." Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes, refusing to look away.

"Fine," Kurt answered, pulling his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and dialing a number. "Hey, Carole, it's Kurt…. Yeah, can you put Dad on speaker? There's something I need to talk to you about…"

Blaine smiled softly as he grabbed his own phone, dialing the number for the police department. Yes, both boys were battered and bruised in their own ways. The sad truth of it was that they were both too proud to get help when the needed it. That's why they each other, Blaine reasoned as he reported his case to the police sheriff, who seemed completely appalled at what he was telling him. To help the other be a little more willing to accept help.

Both boys got off of the phone at the same time. "I'm going to the hospital tomorrow at noon to talk with all three of them about what happened," Kurt informed him as they lied next to each other, their fingers laced together.

Blaine nodded, smiling slightly. "I'm going to be at the police office tomorrow around the same time to show my scars so they can have actual proof to go on to come arrest them." Blaine's eyes fluttered closed as he drifted off to sleep." I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."

**A/N: Okay, that was a ton of angst. Hopefully though, it works. Reviews = Love ~C.Y.R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.**

Kurt woke up the next morning with Blaine's arms circled around his waist. He sighed contentedly, taking the moment to appreciate how relaxed his boyfriend was when he was asleep. With a smile, he kissed the tip of the other boy's nose, laughing slightly as he did so.

The sound stirred Blaine; he blinked slowly, rousing himself into consciousness. "Mm…" he groaned, pulling Kurt closer to himself, closing his eyes again.

"Blaine!" Kurt felt his face heat up. "Let go!" He attempted to wriggle free, but Blaine just held him even tighter, bringing their bodies flush against each other. Kurt turned a deeper shade of red. "Blaine, wake up!"

Said boy opened his eyes again, looking at Kurt with a sleepy, goofy grin on his face. "Good morning," Blaine murmured, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Good morning to you too," Kurt giggled, smiling. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm," Blaine replied, his fingers dancing lazily up and down Kurt's spine, enjoying the general feel of lying in bed next to the boy he loved. "What about you?"

"I slept fairly well," Kurt responded, rolling his eyes. "Except for being rudely awoken at an obscene hour of the night by someone laughing his head off."

"Hmm, wonder who that could've been?" Blaine pondered playfully, kissing his boyfriend once more before sliding off of the bed, to stand up. Kurt caught sight of the horrible scars on the other's back. He felt tears sting slightly at his eyes as he watched the older teen pull on a t-shirt. "If you don't want to come downstairs, I'll fix you something before I go."

"What?" Kurt asked, slightly confused.

"I have breakfast with my parents and I really don't want you to be exposed to that level of hate." Blaine turned to look at him, smiling sadly. "I'll fix you something, and then I'll go down."

"No," Kurt said, standing and walking over to his boyfriend. "I'm not letting you go alone." He pulled Blaine into a hug. "You don't have to do everything thing alone."

Blaine chuckled, his eyes full of sentimental tears. "You do realize Hermione said that to Harry in the seventh Harry Potter, right?"

Kurt slapped him lightly, smiling himself. "You nerd."

"But you love me."

"Yes, I do." Kurt's eyes widened as he realized what he had just admitted. He blushed vibrantly, expecting Blaine to jerk away from him.

"Good," Blaine beamed, kissing him one more time. "I love you too." They linked hands before walking out of the bedroom and down the staircase. Blaine led them down a side hallway on the ground floor, steadily becoming paler with each step. Kurt gave his hand a squeeze, kissing him lightly on the cheek as they stopped for a moment outside of a set of French doors. Blaine nodded at him before opening the doors, leading into the dining room.

Kurt felt himself lose his breath almost immediately. The floor was made entirely of stained glass; reds, blues, greens, and oranges winking at him from below as the light bounced off of them. The walls were cream with white trim, making the floor stand out even more. And hanging from the ceiling was a chandelier even more exquisite than the one in the foyer. Kurt sighed, sitting next to Blaine at the table before looking at the two people on the other side of the table.

He recognized the man from the night before, wearing a gray suit, clean-shaven, a Bluetooth hooked around his ear. Next to him was a petite woman with long, curly dark hair and the same complexion as Blaine, wearing a pinstriped skirt suit. "Mom, Dad," Blaine said stiffly, staring at his parents.

"Son," Mr. Anderson answered, his eyes flitting back and forth between his child and his boyfriend, something resembling an amused glint in his eyes. "Care to introduce us?"

"This is my boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt, this is my father, Greg, and my mother, Julia." Kurt nodded as his name was said, smiling at his boyfriend's parents. Julia glowered at him for a moment before pulling out a phone. Greg smiled back, that annoying sparkle still in his eyes.

"That's nice dear," Julia said; her voice empty of any emotion. "We've set up a date for you and Katelyn Stevens for seven tonight. Make sure you're prepared."

Kurt blinked, unsure of how to take what he had just heard. Blaine? Date? Girl? Parents set it up? What the hell?

"Mom, I've told you before, I'm not interested in dating any of the teenage socialites you've tried setting me up with before." Blaine sighed as a maid brought in platters of strawberry crepes, bacon, toast, diced pineapple, grapes, and pitchers of orange, apple, and cranberry juice, setting them on the table. "I'm gay, meaning, I like boys. And as I just said, I have a boyfriend, meaning, I'm not on the market."

Julia waved her hand, as though her son were being difficult. "Blaine, darling," she drawled, still not looking up. "I have nothing against you having a toy, but you need to be seriously considering your future. When you take over this family's corporation, you need to have a wife from a good stock so you have good children."

Kurt gagged on the swallow of juice he had been about to take. So, once again, he was being degraded to below human status?

"Don't talk about Kurt that way," Blaine demanded, his voice pitched dangerously low, a way Kurt had never heard it before. "He's not a toy. He's my boyfriend and I love him."

Mrs. Anderson finally looked up, meeting her son's gaze with an exasperated smile. "You love him? How does that not make him a toy?" She asked; her voice slow and measured, as though she were explaining things to a toddler. "A child can love a teddy bear, but that doesn't make it anything more than a plaything."

Blaine stood up, glaring at both of his parents, before storming out of the room. Kurt, not wanting to be left alone with the two people leering hatefully at him, all but ran out to catch up with Blaine. However, it seemed Blaine moved incredibly fast when upset. The countertenor found his boyfriend curled up in bed, tears of angry sadness trailing down his face. Kurt lied next to him and pulled him into his arms, running his fingers through those messy curls, knowing that noon couldn't get there soon enough.

**A/N: There we go. =) I want to take this time for thanking everyone who had read this story up to this point. It really means a lot when I get alerts of people adding this story to their alerts and favorites and when people add me to their alerts and favorites. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. Reviews = Love ~C.Y.R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it….**

Kurt strode toward the hospital doors, pausing momentarily to wave 'goodbye' to Blaine. The male diva turned back toward his goal, squaring his shoulders as he went. With each step, fear and bile rose up in the back of his throat. He gulped nervously as he stood outside of the room where Finn was being held. Subconsciously, he reached a hand up, his fingers ghosting over the uncovered bruise beneath his eye.

"Courage," he whispered to himself, his fingers clenching around the door handle, turning his knuckles snow white. He jerked the handle down and pushed the door open to reveal Burt and Carole sitting beside Finn, whose arms were wound in gauze bandaging. "Hey," Kurt greeted as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey, kid…" Burt trailed off as he looked up and saw the bruises marring his child's face. His eyes narrowed as he started speaking again. "Son, who did that to you?"

"Did wha-?" Carole looked up, gasping in horror. Finn kept his gaze averted, looking down at his mummified arms instead.

"That's what I came to talk about," Kurt answered, standing next to his father, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Dad, you have to promise not to go flip when I explain."

"Kurt, you know damn well I can't promise that. Whoever did this has hell to pay." Burt answered, the threat laced with the anger that always visited when somebody hurt his baby boy.

Kurt hesitated slightly. "Do you remember last night when I said that Finn and I had a disagreement?" Burt and Carole, who had obviously been told by her husband, nodded. "Well, yesterday when I got back from Dalton, I was reading _Vogue_ when he walked in. He asked what I was so cheerful about and before I could answer, he knocked my magazine out of my hands and started yelling, then punched me." He took a deep breath, bracing himself for his father's reaction. "He called me a 'fag'."

Before Carole or Kurt could react, Finn was pinned flat on his back on the bed, held down by Burt's hand around his throat. Frankenteen's eyes widened as his arms pathetically attempted to claw his stepfather's hand away. "We've been through this before," Burt growled, glaring at Finn with a mixture of infuriation and disappointment. "If you expect to stay in my house, you won't lash out and attack my son for his sexuality. I thought we had that clear the first time."

"Dad, calm down," Kurt murmured, pulling his dad back with Carole's hand. "You don't need to get excited over this; it'll just cause your blood pressure to go up."

"Kurt's right, dear," Carole supplied. "We need to talk this out calmly, not jump down each other's throats." She turned her gaze from her husband to her son. "However, Finn, I am upset that would say and do those things to Kurt again. Why did you do it?"

Finn gritted his teeth, glaring at his stepbrother. "'Cause his life is perfect and amazing and he doesn't have to deal with any of the shit that I go through! Both girls I've ever been with cheated on me with my best friend and what's happened to him? He's off at his safe, private school with an endless supply of guys to ogle, probably singing Clay Aiken, Adam Lambert, and Ricky Martin." Finn stared at his mother and stepdad. "He's _gay_. Life shouldn't be that easy for him!"

Kurt's arms found themselves wrapped around his waist as he bit his lower lip, hoping the pain would keep his tears at bay. "Yeah, Finn," Kurt choked out before Burt could say anything else. "My life's been really easy. I've been thrown in dumpsters, slushied, and been issued death threats. My life's really such a walk in the park." He couldn't help the snarky comment that fell from his lips and tears fell from his eyes.

Finn stared at the other teen incredulously. "You don't get it, do you?" he demanded, a sneer playing at his mouth. "All that comes with what you are. You're _gay_, Kurt." The emphasis he put on 'gay' made Kurt want to crawl into his sock drawer and sleep for days with the hope that he would never wake up. "Life isn't supposed to go your way."

"That's enough," Carole snapped, awestruck and angered by her son's outburst. "Burt, I think these two need space, don't you agree?"

Kurt didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He slid it out, his eyes scanning the text message from Blaine. He felt his mouth tighten into a thin line as he finished, looking back up at his dad.

"Would that be alright with you?" Burt asked worriedly, taking in the look on his son's face with apprehension.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Would you mind staying with Blaine for the next week or so? Then the week after that, we'll send Finn to his grandparents' for the week so you can come home."

"No," Kurt answered. "I wouldn't mind." He glanced down at his watch. 12:23. "Blaine's here to get me, so I'd better head out." He hugged Burt and Carole goodbye, promising to call them every night. He rushed out of the hospital straight to his boyfriend's car, where he was greeted by an innocent hug and a not so chaste kiss.

"How'd it go?" Blaine asked when they parted.

"Well, Dad almost killed Finn, Finn made me want to go eat a body-pillow sized Hershey's Bar, and Carole decided that Finn and I need space," Kurt summed up, leaning back into his seat and sighing. "Do you mind if I spend next week with you?"

"No, I don't," Blaine answered, taking Kurt's hand and squeezing it softly. "I would actually really enjoy it."

Kurt smiled slightly. "So what happened with you?"

The curly haired teens smile withered away. His mumbled response of "I'll tell you later, mkay?' as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot was barely audible, leaving Kurt to wonder what had happened.

**A/N: Just a little note: I have nothing against the artists Finn mentioned. Nor do I agree with the statements Finn expressed.**

**Reviews = Love ~C.Y.R**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Glee or the song 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera.**

Once they were situated on Blaine's bed back at the house (Blaine's parents were thankfully out), Kurt took his boyfriend's hand in his, gazing intently to the other boy's eyes. Blaine stayed silent, lying back as he closed his eyes. "Blaine," Kurt whispered, slightly worried by the other teen's stubborn silence. "What happened?"

"Well," Blaine answered, keeping his eyes shut. "Everything went fine until they asked why I thought my parents were doing this to me. I told them the most likely reason was because I didn't agree with my parents' views on everything. Just trying to be vague, not give them a reason to become biased, you know?" Kurt nodded, not sure where the story was going. "After about ten or so minutes, they flat out asked me if I was gay. I told them that it seemed irrelevant to the fact that I was being abused." He sighed and turned on his side, facing away from Kurt, pulling his hand out of his boyfriend's grasp.

"Blaine?" No answer. Kurt set a hand on the older teen's side, causing him to flinch away. When he did, however, his shirt slid up slightly, revealing a purple-ish black mark on the tan skin. "Take your shirt off," Kurt demanded, his mind thrusting itself into overload as he tried to figure out how the boy next to him had received the fresh injuries.

Blaine turned to look at him, one eye opened. "Is now really the time for that?" He tried to joke, but it fell flat as he took in the worried expression on Kurt's face. With a heavy sigh he sat up, pulling the t-shirt over his head.

Kurt gasped. Blue, green, black, scarlet, and purple blotches covered his boyfriend's torso. Gulping slightly, Kurt traced his fingers lightly over the bruises, tears journeying down his face. He tore his gaze away from the horrendous sight to look at Blaine, who had his own gaze averted, a few tears trickling from his own eyes as well. "What happened?"

Blaine shook his head, his lower lip trembling slightly. Kurt would swear he heard the sound of his own heart cracking right then as his lover fell apart in the worse way possible in front of him. He gently pulled Blaine into his arms, where Blaine promptly started sobbing on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt rubbed his back soothingly, trying to ignore the rough textures of the scars beneath his fingertips.

After what seemed like hours, Blaine's eyes were dry from the lack of fluid in his body to keep making tears. He peeled himself away from Kurt, eyes swollen and face flushed. "I-," his voice cracked as he attempted to speak. "I think adults are worse with homophobia because they're better at masking it."

"The officers?" Kurt asked, horrified at the thought.

Blaine nodded miserably, laying back down, arms wrapped around his sides. "Worst thing in this case is…" he trailed off, coughing weakly in attempts to get in voice back."…is there's no one to report them to. And even if I attempted, who's going to believe the gay kid against the word of a police force?" For that, Kurt had no answer. Blaine turned on his side, once again facing away from his boyfriend. Silence hung in the air, the countertenor desperately searching for the words to make the situation better. Ever since Kurt had met the other boy, Blaine had always been the one to help people cope with their problems, not the other way around. "Kurt?" Blaine whispered, breaking Kurt out of his mental quest.

"Yes?" Kurt looked toward his boyfriend, noticing Blaine was facing him again.

"Will you sing to me, please?" Blaine asked, his calloused fingers tracing patterns over the back of Kurt's hand, glancing up at him with tear-stained eyes that begged him to prove that there was still something good in the world.

Kurt nodded, flipping through his mental song book, trying to think of a suitable song. Finally, he settled on an old favorite, hoping Blaine would like it.

_"Every day is so wonderful,_

_Then suddenly,_

_it's hard to breathe._

_Now and then, I get insecure_

_From all the pain._

_I'm so ashamed."_

Kurt brought a hand up to lazily run his fingers through Blaine's hair as he sang, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

_"I am beautiful, no matter what they say._

_Words can't bring me down._

_I am beautiful, in every single way._

_Yes, words can't bring me down._

_So don't you bring me down today."_

Kurt hummed the melody of the small breaking, twirling one of Blaine's curls around his index finger, smiling slightly.

_"To all your friends, you're delirious._

_So consumed, in all your doom._

_Trying hard to fill the emptiness._

_The pieces gone,_

_Left the puzzle undone…_

_Is that the way it is?"_

Kurt brought his hand down, tilting Blaine's head so he was looking right into those gorgeous hazel eyes.

_"You are beautiful, no matter what they say._

_Words can't bring you down._

_You are beautiful, in every single way._

_Yes, words can't bring you down…"_

Kurt trailed off, looking at Blaine expectedly. The older teen smiled slightly, finishing where his boyfriend left off. "_So don't you bring me down today_." Blaine sat up again, bringing his hand up to brush Kurt's hair out of his face. "Thank you," he stated simply as he kissed Kurt, pouring every emotion he felt that had anything to do with that boy, happiness, gratitude, love, security, hope, into that one kiss, trying to convey everything he didn't have the words to say at that point.

As they broke apart, blue met hazel, causing both boys to smile. "You're welcome," Kurt replied, running his fingers through the curls atop Blaine's head.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but that just seemed like a good place to end it. Sorry it took over a month to get this posted, but college and high school and online courses and life in general caught up with me. **

As for what happened to Blaine, I do believe that it is realistic. I have nothing against any form of law enforcement, but I do know there are those out there who will abuse the justice system just because they know they can get away with it_(like the small town I live in where police officers turn on the sirens in their car to get everyone out of their way so they can make it to the high school football game in time, not because there's something going on, but because they don't want to miss the game!)_

**If you don't like it or don't think it to be believable, I'm open to you expressing a different opinion, just please don't bash me for my view on the matter. Thanks. ~C.Y.R.**


End file.
